My little pony
thumb|left|400pxMy Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad es una serie de televisión de dibujos animados. La serie se estrenó el 10 de octubre de2010 en el canal estadounidense The Hub, y está basado en la franquicia de My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro. La serie es producida por Hasbro Studios y Studio B Productions. La serie se encuentra actualmente en producción de su cuarta temporada enEstados Unidos, y es emitido en docenas de países en más de diez idiomas. Lauren Faust, animadora en varios otros exitosos programas para niños, fue seleccionada por Hasbro como directora creativa y productora ejecutiva. Faust buscaba desafiar la naturaleza "infantil y de niñas" de la actual línea de My Little Pony, creando personajes y situaciones más profundas. Se enfocó en temas de aventuras mucho más que en las animaciones anteriores de My Little Pony, y se centró en historias sobre resolver problemas entre amigos. Faust y su equipo incorporaron sugerencias de Hasbro para cumplir con la clasificación de programa educativo e informativo y para motivos de marketing de la línea de juguetes, pero para todo lo demás tuvieron rienda suelta. Faust dejó el cargo de productor ejecutivo hacia el final de la primera temporada, pero se mantuvo como productor consultor durante la segunda temporada y finalmente dejó el programa. Jayson Thiessen, el director supervisor, asumió el cargo de Faust. La serie presenta a Twilight Sparkle, una estudiosa unicornio que es encargada por la Princesa Celestia a que aprenda acerca de la amistad, por lo cual es enviada a el pacífico pueblo de Ponyville. Twilight se vuelve amiga de otras cinco ponis, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Cada una de estas seis ponis representa una faceta de la amistad, y son la llave esencial a los elementos de la armonía. A través de la serie, Twilight y sus amigas aprenden más acerca de la amistad y viven maravillosas aventuras. El programa ha sido alabado por la crítica por su carismático humor y su perspectiva moral. A pesar de que su público objetivo consistía en niñas pequeñas, La Magia de la Amistad ha ganado una legión de seguidores predominantemente adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, en su mayoría hombres, que se llaman a sí mismos "bronies". Las razones detrás de esta apreciación "accidental" consisten en una mezcla entre la contribución creativa de Faust, el argumento, la caracterización de los personajes, el expresivo estilo de animación basado en flash, temas que una audiencia mayor puede apreciar, y una relación recíproca entre Hasbro, los creadores y los fans. Elementos del show se han vuelto parte de la cultura remix y han sido la base de una variedad de memes de internet. Origen Hasbro había producido varias generaciones de juguetes y entretenimiento relacionados con la franquicia de My Little Pony, a menudo etiquetadas por los coleccionistas como''Generaciones''. La serie animada My Little Pony Tales, estrenada en 1992, fue la más reciente serie de televisión de la línea de juguetes antes de La Magia de la Amistad, y contó con el diseño de ponis de la primera generación. Esta fue seguida por varias películas (directo-a-video), protagonizada por ponis de la segunda a tercera generación. Posteriormente Hasbro tomó el ejemplo de Michael Bay y su película Transformers, ya que querían rediseñar la franquicia de My Little Pony para que esta se adaptara a la actual generación de jóvenes. Fue así como la animadora y escritora Lauren Faust contacto con Hasbro, buscando desarrollar una serie basada en la línea de juguetes "Galaxy Girls". Faust, quien había trabajado previamente en Las Supernenas y Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, había estado realizando animaciones dirigidas a niñas durante años, pero siempre fue rechazada por los estudios y las redes ya que los dibujos animados para niñas eran considerados infructuosos. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Lisa Litch de Hasbro Studios, quién le mostró su última obra animada: My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade. Licht considero que el estilo de Faust se adaptaba bien a la línea, y le pidió que se considerara "ideas para poder realizar una nueva versión de la franquicia". Faust originalmente fue contratada por Hasbro para crear una biblia (término utilizado en el medio para referirse a un documento con la información de los personajes de una historia), lo cual le permitiría obtener una ayuda adicional a la hora de la conceptualización. Para ella, My Little Pony fue uno de sus juguetes favoritos de la infancia, pero estaba decepcionada de que su imaginación en ese momento no era nada como los típicos programas de dibujos animados, en la que los personajes, según Faust, tenía "un sinfín de fiestas de té, reían por nada y los villanos derrotados o compartían con ellos o lloraban". Con la oportunidad de trabajar en My Little Pony, esperaba para demostrar que "los dibujos animados de las niñas no tienen por qué ser un charco de dulzura y cursilería". Fue entonces cuando decidió incorporar en el diseño de los personajes y los elementos, características como diversas personalidades, el mensaje de que los amigos pueden ser diferentes y pueden entrar en discusiones, pero seguir siendo amigos, y la idea de que las niñas no deben estar limitadas por lo que otros dicen que puede o no puede hacer, aspectos que según Faust, contradice los estereotipos idealizados de las niñas. Los personajes, sus personalidades y la configuración de la serie se basa en la propia infancia de Faust, que en parte fue inspirada por los programas de dibujos animados que sus hermanos veían durante su infancia, como Transformers y G.I. Joe. Faust siempre comento sus ideas para el show a Hasbro, quienes inspirarían a la animadora con sus respuestas positivas sobre algunos elementos no tradicionales. Por ejemplo, la serie incorpora criaturas mitológicas destinadas a asustar a los niños, como los dragones y las hidras, pero se pone más énfasis en la amistad entre los personajes, con algunos toques de comedia. Cuando se aprobó el programa, Faust había desarrollado tres guiones completos de la serie. Faust empezó a elaborar bocetos conceptuales, algunos de los cuales aparecieron en su página de deviantART, incluyendo los ponis de la primera generación (Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Surprise, Posey y Sparkler), que más tarde inspirarían a las ponis del reparto principal. Hasbro aprobo el show con Faust como productora ejecutiva y le pidió que completara un documento con información acerca de los personajes y otros elementos. Para ello, Faust trajo Martin Ansolobehere y Rudish Paul, quien había trabajado en otros programas de dibujos animados con ella. Faust también consultó a su marido, Craig McCracken, un animador, conocido principalmente por ser el creador de Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Después de ver la primera versión del documento, Hasbro pidió más diseños de los personajes, lo que hizo que, posteriormente, Faust se hiciera con los servicios de Dave Dunnet y Lynne Naylor para afinar los estilos de fondo y los caracteres. Luego de esto, Hasbro y Faust comenzaron a buscar estudios de animación. Studio B Productions (renombrado a DHX Media el 8 de septiembre de 2010) había trabajado previamente en en animaciones y series basadas en Adobe Flash que contaron con un gran número de animales como protagonistas, lo cual hizo sentir a Faust que sería una buena selección. Jayson Thiessen solicitó ser el director, una decisión con la cual Faust estuvo de acuerdo. Ella, Thiessen, y Wootton James lideraron la realización de un corto de dos minutos antes de presentar el producto final a Hasbro. Faust estimo inicialmente que para desarrollar el programa hasta este punto tomaría aproximadamente un año. Produccion El programa se desarrolla en la sede de Hasbro Studios ubicada en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, donde se encuentra la mayor parte del equipo de guionistas. Por otra parte, el equipo de animación realiza su trabajo en los estudios de DHX Vancouver, en Vancouver, Canadá. Parte del equipo de escritores de Lauren Faust había trabajado con ella en sus shows anteriores los cuales fueron aprobados porHasbro. Estos incluían a Amy Keating Rogers, Cindy Morrow, Meghan McCarthy, Chris Savino, Charlotte Fullerton, MA Larson, y Dave Polsky. El guion comenzó con Faust y Renzetti, donde ambos realizaban sesiones de "lluvia de ideas" con el escritor de cada episodio, lo que permitía a este tener un mejor dominio de las escenas y diálogos. Faust y Renzetti siguieron trabajando con los escritores para finalizar las secuencias de comandos donde a su vez asignaba algunas instrucciones básicas para el storyboard. Hasbro, quien estaba involucrado en todo este proceso, estableció algunos conceptos para que estos fuesen incorporados en el programa. En algunos casos, Hasbro solicitó que se incluyeran algunos ajustes, sin embargo, permitió a Faust y su equipo crear el estilo visual del programa acorde a su criterio. Faust también tuvo que dirigirse a la E/I (Educational and Informational), la cual es una serie de requisitos que fueron promulgadas en el marco de la Ley de Televisión Infantil estadounidense de 1990. Estos estándares fuero requeridos por Hasbro para poder emitir la serie. Cada programa también incluye generalmente una lección moral o de vida, por lo cual se optó a que estas "pudieran cruzar el amplio espectro de experiencias personales", y que dichas lecciones no sólo pudiera adaptarse a los niños, sino a cualquier tipo de público. Debido a cuestiones de propiedad intelectual, Hasbro perdió parte de los derechos de algunos nombres originales de los ponis, por lo cual hoy se puede apreciar que el programa incluye una mezcla de personajes originales de la línea de juguetes y otros personajes nuevos desarrollados para la serie. Cuando se concluyo el guion, este fue enviado a Studios-B para la pre-producción y animación utilizando Adobe Flash Player. Thiessen quien para ese entonces era parte del equipo de producción, también se le permitió seleccionar al personal clave sujeto a la aprobación de Hasbro, siendo así como Thiessen eligió al director de arte Ridd Sorenson. Posteriormente ael equipo de Studio B desarrollo los storyboard y los scripts, donde tendrían que preparar las poses de los personajes, el arte, y otros elementos principales y enviar estas versiones al equipo de producción en Los Ángeles para su revisión por Hasbro y a la espera de algunas sugerencias de parte de los escritores. Una vez que el trabajo de pre-producción es aprobado y completado, el episodio es animado. Aunque Studio B realizó el trabajo de animación inicial, los últimos pasos fueron traspasados Top Draw Animation en Filipinas, que había trabajado en la última parte de la temporada 1 y más allá. El casting de voz y la producción estuvieron a cargo de Voicebox Productions, con Terry Klassen como director de voz de la serie. Faust, Thiessen, y otros, participaron en la selección de los actores de voz, siendo Hasbro quien diera la aprobación final. El trabajo de voz se realiza antes de la animación, con los animadores en la habitación para ayudar a proporcionar la dirección. La música de fondo de la serie está compuesta por William Kevin Anderson y Daniel Ingram. El equipo de producción identifica las partes específicas del episodio donde quieren pistas de música, lo que permite a Anderson crear música apropiada para cada una. Por su parte Daniel Ingram, un confeso admirado de Stephen Sondheim, se encarga de las canciones que se presentan en la serie, las cuales han sido alabadas por la crítica. La canción "The Art of the Dress" que aparece en el episodio «Vestida para el Éxito» de la primera temporada, se inspira en la melodía Putting It Together del musical Sunday in the Park with George. En ese mismo episodio, la melodía del final se basa en el musical Into the Woods de Stephen Sondheim. Ingram también ha homenajeado a otros compositores, como se puede ver en el episodio «"The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000"» de la segunda temporada, donde se rinde homenaje con la canción Ya Got Trouble del musical The Music Man de Meredith Willson. Antes de que el programa fuese aprobado, Hasbro y Faust habían planeado tener episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Sin embargo, Faust prefirió los tradicionales 22 minutos de duración, a lo cual Hasbro finalmente accedió. Las etapas iniciales de producción fueron muy engorrosas debido a la distancia entre las oficinas de redacción de Los Ángeles y el estudio de animación en Vancouver. Faust estima que el tiempo necesario para completar un episodio tenía un promedio de un año, por lo que el equipo estaba trabajando simultáneamente en las distintas etapas de los 26 episodios de la primera temporada, y cuando la segunda temporada fue aprobada, esa cifra se elevó temporalmente a 32. Los episodios luego salían al aire alrededor de un mes después de su finalización. Thiessen explicó que habían empezado a trabajar en la segunda temporada tan pronto como la primera fue terminada, para evitar la rotación de personal. Cerca del final de la primera temporada, Faust anunció que dejaría el programa, y para la segunda temporada dejó el cargo de Productor Ejecutivo, para convertirse en consultor de producción. Su participación en la segunda temporada se compone principalmente de la concepción de la historia y scripts. A pesar de su menor participación. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Ezbosos Categoría:La serie Categoría:Equestria girls Categoría:My little pony Categoría:Serie